degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Pokemongeneration5/My Degrassi Season 12
PLEASE NOTE: I'm not being cocky, saying "i am an amazing writer" I just wanted to continue my story. So thanks, also enjoy! It depends if I'm going to continue my story past season 12, but you never know. 'Main Cast' NOTE: This season is not like season 11, it will have the same main cast for the whole entire season, because the first half covers after winter break, then after spring break....so the cast doesn't need to be switched. There are no characters that are just main characters for the first half, or the second, there will be 2 new characters. 27 actors received star billing this season. Seniors Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy : the mysterious one Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres : the girl magnet Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan : the smart jock James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald : the one who's in love Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa : the confused bitch Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland : the nice one Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis : the new Chantay Unknown as Karen Fillmore' (NEW)' : the good one Juniors Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards : the over achiever Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari : the one who disobeys Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton : the mom Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres : the one who never gets what he wants Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie : the untrusted one Jahmil French as Dave Turner : the loser AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers : the geek Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp : the one desperate to fit in Sophomores Taysha Fuller as Jessica Martello : the newest boyfriend stealer Unknown as Doug Mayfield : the druggy Unknown as Lucy Nichols : the quiet one Unknown as Henry "Pitt" Pitterson : the weirdo Freshman ' Unknown as Angelina Luciano : the hot one Unknown as Blake Henderson : the fashionista Unknown as Quincy Wattson : the band geek Unknown as Luke Stein : the chick magnet Unknown as Naomi Reynolds '(NEW) ''': the school spirited one '''Adults Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson : the principal Cory Lee as Ms. Oh : the media immersions teacher 'Opening Credits' Song: "Whatever It Takes" (same style as last season) This season's opening credits are the same as last seasons. The two new characters Naomi and Karen are added in. They share a scene together in the opening credits, even though they barely talk on the show. Also, the scenes that play in the back of the characters are newer up to date scenes of the character. Despite very small changes to the theme this season, the theme goes a bit faster than last season. All in all, the theme is the same as last. 'Episodes' 1. Smells Like Teen Spirit, Pt. 1 ''features Bianca, Alli, and Pitt'' 2. Smells Like Teen Spirit, Pt. 2 ''' '''3. Love On The Rocks, Pt. 1 ''features Angelina and Drew, Bianca, and Connor'' 4. Love On The Rocks, Pt. 2 'NEW INFORMATION JUDGING THIS SEASON IS COMING LATE JANUARY 2011!' Category:Blog posts